les_simpson_springfieldfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:2012
thumbLa première mise à jour du jeu a été libérée le 21 Septembre 2012. Cet ajout a introduit leNiveau 21 dans le jeu, apportant par la même occasion différents bâtiments, décorations et personnages nouveaux. La mise à jour a également apporté l'arrivé de Martin Prince et la Bibliothèque de Springfield qui seront débloqués au niveau 12 pour les nouveaux joueurs. Nouveautés * Personnages : Kearney, Martin, Nelson, Otto * Bâtiments : Bibliothèque de Springfield, Bus scolaire, Maison des Muntz, Observatoire de Springfield * Décorations : Fleurs, Gueules-de-loup, Lave-linge cassé, Sèche-linge cassé, Tente à papillons, Voiture déglinguée ---- thumb|leftLa deuxième mise à jour du jeu a eu lieu le 28 Septembre 2012. Cette mise à jour n'a pas apporté de nouveauté majeur dans le jeu et n'a servit qu'à faire la promotion de la saison 24 de la série. Seul un objet a été donné aux joueurs lors de leur première connexion. Nouveauté *'Décoration' : Voiture de courses Duff ---- thumb La troisième mise à jour (version 3.0.0) devait être téléchargé manuellement via l'App Store ou le Play Store du joueur. Elle est arrivée sur les écrans le 03 Octobre 2012. Il s'agissait de la première grande mise à jour majeur : l'Événement d'Halloween 2012 ! De nouveaux personnages et de nouveaux bâtiments avaient ainsi fait leur sortie dans le jeu, comme le cimetière de Springfield ou encore la Poupée parlante de Krusty. L'événement d'Halloween se terminait le 08 Novembre 2012, bien que la fin avait été annoncé pour le 31 Octobre. Marge Maya aurait dû être introduite dans cette mise à jour, mais pour des raisons inconnues, EA l'avait retiré. Par la même occasion, le jeu c'était octroyé un nouveau niveau. En effet, suite au téléchargement, les joueurs ont pu accéder au Niveau 22. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Dieu Maya, Kang, Le Corbeau, Mme Krapabelle, Monstre de Burns, Poupée parlante de Krusty *'Costumes' : Diable Flanders, Homer Maya, Marge la Sorcière *'Bâtiments' : Cimetière d'animaux, Cimetière de Springfield, Maison du Mal, Maison du mauvais rêve, Mausolée, Super Collisionneur *'Façade' : Maison luciférienne *'Décorations' : Arbre lugubre, Arbre mort, Calendrier maya, Carré de citrouilles, Citrouille-lanterne, Chaudron, Pistolet laser, Trou noir ---- thumb|left Le 05 Novembre 2012, la quatrième mise à jour arriva dans le jeu, donnant accès au niveau 23, ainsi qu'à deux nouveaux personnages et deux nouveaux bâtiments. La mise à jour n'avait pas retirer les personnages d'Halloween, mais avait en revanche diminué le coût du rayon laser, passant de 150 à 100 donuts. Il avait été reporté sur le Forum de EA que certains joueurs avaient déjà accès aux décorations de Thanksgiving. Ceci était dû à un bug. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Brockman, Homme abeille *'Bâtiments' : Bureau de poste de Springfield, Channel 6 *'Décorations' : Chaise de jardin, Filet de volley, Mur à graffitis, Mur en briques rouges, Panneau "Vive les fourmis", Station météo, Van de Channel 6 ---- thumb La cinquième mise à jour arriva dans le jeu le 08 Novembre 2012 donnant accès aux joueurs au premier événement de Thanksgiving. Ne durant que quelques jours, il est l'un des plus courts événements du jeu. Celui-ci ne donnait également aucun bâtiment ou personnage. Le seul contenu était des décorations. Nouveautés *'Décorations' : Ballon Blinky, Ballon Boule de Neige II, Ballon Itchy, Ballon Petit Papa Noël, Ballon Scratchy ---- thumb|left Le 12 Novembre 2012, les joueurs virent arriver la sixième mise à jour qui fut la deuxième promotion d'épisode qui ajouta au jeu un nouveau personnage ainsi qu'un nouveau pack nommé Mafieux. Les quêtes de cette mise à jour faisait office d'avant-première pour l'épisode "Penny-Wiseguys" diffusé le Dimanche suivant sur la FOX. Nouveauté *'Personnage' : Gros Tony ---- thumb Le 29 Novembre 2012, il fut rapporté qu'une septième mise à jour était sur le point d'arriver. En effet, certains joueurs avaient dans leur App Store un nouveau logo pour le jeu, présentant la mise à jour de Noël. Cependant, le 30 Novembre, ce fut une nouvelle promotion d'épisode, et dernière de l'année, qui débarqua dans le jeu apportant deux petites nouveautés. Nouveautés *'Costume' : Cool Homer *'Bâtiment' : Maison marron cool ---- thumb|left Le 03 Décembre 2012, la page Facebook officiel du jeu avait teasé l'arrivée de l'Événement de Noël 2012 en postant ce message : "Let it snow! Springfield's in for some holiday magic with a big new update... coming soon!" ce qui signifiait que l'événement arriverait dans la semaine. Le 04 Décembre, il fut annoncé que la mise à jour arriverait le lendemain et ils avaient teasé un costume de Noël pour le personnage d'Homer. Le 05 Décembre donc, la huitième mise à jour du jeu fut ajouté en revêtant un manteau de neige dans la ville, ainsi qu'une nouvelle icône et un nouvel écran d'accueil. Plusieurs joueurs avaient rapporté un bug sur les forums du jeu, un bug impliquant l'apparition de Kodos volant dans sa soucoupe dans le ciel des villes voisines. Un an plus tard, elle arriva en tant que vrai personnage. Durant l'événement, pendant quelques jours le Vieux Gil débarqua dans le jeu pour faire une remise de 25% sur les donuts. Une majorité des nouveaux bâtiments et personnages étaient restés après l'événement. Par ailleurs, en même temps, le niveau 24 fut ajouté au jeu, apportant le Dr Hibbert et le Dr Nick. Nouveautés *'Personnages' : Barney, Dr Hibbert, Dr Nick, Funzo bleu, Funzo rose, Funzo violet, Petit Papa Noël, Tahiti Mel *'Costume' : Homer Noël *'Bâtiments' : Boutique Mapple Bowlarama, Studios Krustylu, Try-N-Save, Village du Père Noël *'Façades' : Appartement de Krapabelle de Noël, Base dans volcan de Noël, Cabane de Willie de Noël, Ferme de Cletus de Noël, Laboratoire de Frink de Noël, Maison blanche de Noël, Maison bleue de Noël, Maison des Flanders de Noël, Maison des Muntz de Noël, Maison des Simpson de Noël, Maison des Van Houten de Noël, Maison marron de Noël, Maison orange de Noël, Maison rose de Noël, Maison violette de Noël *'Décorations' : Arbre de Noël, Bart de neige, Homer de neige, Lampadaire, Lisa de neige, Maggie de neige, Marge de neige, Renne